


A Coffee Shop

by jihyuncompass



Series: Mysme Week 2020 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No friendzoning, Zen is mentioned - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass
Summary: In which you find yourself quickly falling in love with your local coffee shop owner.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Mysme Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mysme Week 2020 for the Prompt "AU"  
> Is it technically an AU if it's a coffee shop AU with Jaehee? Let's just pretend that it is.

You noticed the new coffee shop on your block when you were going on a walk. Originally you just wanted to get some fresh air and stretch your legs a bit. But then the smell of fresh coffee made you stop, and following the smell you discovered its origin coming from the newly opened cafe.

A bell dinged to alert your presence, and that’s when you saw her for the first time. 

Walking up to the counter you could hardly stop staring at the girl behind the counter. Her brown hair was cut to her chin. Like she had just started to grow it out after having cropped short. You caught a glimpse of the nametag she wore on her apron. Jaehee. Your eyes were so stuck on her that you couldn’t even look up at the menu board. 

“Good afternoon, what can I get for you?” Jaehee asked, you opened your mouth and stuttered. God did you seriously just walk all the way up to her, and not think about what you wanted for a second? Forcing your eyes to dart up to the menu board, you could barely think straight to decide what to order. 

“Medium latte please?” You said stating the first thing on the menu. Jaehee put in the order. Waiting for the drink to be made you couldn’t keep your eyes off of her. She moved quickly and gracefully. Looking around the coffee shop there was a few people sitting around, but the cafe wasn’t too busy. 

Jaehee set down the latte on the counter, sliding it over to you. Thanking her you took the cup, you could feel the blush rising in your face when you saw Jaehee push a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you.” You managed to get out. You sat down at one of the tables, looking up at Jaehee. She looked to be working on decorating a cake on the back counter. Taking a sip of the latte you were surprised. It was without question the best cup of coffee you had ever had in your life. 

You knew you would have to go back. 

Around the same time the next day you walked through the front door of the cafe once again. You noticed Jaehee immediately, she glanced up to the door and gave you a polite smile. “Welcome in!” She called out. You smiled, your heart immediately started to race. Slowly you walked up to the front counter. Jaehee met you on the other side. “Welcome back, what can I get for you?” You glanced over at the display case full of cakes and pastries. Your eyes zeroed in on one of the cakes. It looked to be the same type of cake you saw her decorating yesterday. 

“Hi, can I get a medium latte and a slice of that chocolate strawberry cake please?” 

“Okay, is there anything else I can get for you today?” 

“No that’ll be all, thank you.” 

Waiting for your latte and cake you bounced lightly on the balls of your feet. Watching her mix the milk into your drink a million thoughts were going through your head. As she set the cake and the coffee down you spoke up to ask a brief question. 

“How long has this place been open?” Jaehee seemed a little surprised by your question, but she answered regardless. 

“I opened this place about a month ago.” Your eyes widened. 

“That’s so cool.” You said. “That you opened your own cafe.” Jaehee’s smile shifted from polite, to one more genuine. Seeing it your heart rate went up by a thousand beats a minute, your face flushing just a little. 

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Jaehee said. 

“I’m MC. By the way.” You blurted out. You weren’t quite sure why you said that, but Jaehee didn’t seem to mind too much. 

“I’m Jaehee Kang, it’s very nice to meet you.” Taking the coffee and the cake you took a step away from the counter. 

“Nice to meet you too, thank you, Jaehee.” 

—-

You weren’t sure when going to the cafe became a daily occurrence but within a few weeks it was just a part of your regular routine. You would show up in the early afternoon, order a latte and a piece of cake and sit and watch Jaehee work. 

Over your many visits you learned more and more about the woman who ran the cafe. You learned that she used to work as a Chief Assistant to some rich businessman before she started her cafe. You learned that she was a member of some private charity organization, and that she was a huge fan of this up and coming musical actor. The more you learned about her the more you liked her, and the more your heart would race when you were around her. 

Two and a half months after you first came to Jaehee’s, you walked through the door. Jaehee greeted you with a bright, genuine smile. A smile you become very familiar with in your time here. Right away you stopped at the counter. 

“Hey Jaehee.” You leaned against the counter. “Oh did you see that tickets for Zen’s show are on sale? Have you gotten yours yet?” You didn’t tell her but after she had mentioned her love of Zen’s acting you had gone home and watched every one of his musicals. All of the ones you could find online at least. 

“I did, I haven’t ordered my ticket yet unfortunately. I’m not sure what night I can go considering the cafe closes so late.” She shrugged. “I have to see him though, I haven’t missed any of his musicals since I discovered him and I don’t want to miss this one.” The excitement in her voice was obvious. “Alright, so let me guess. Medium latte?” Jaehee teased. You laughed, rolling your eyes. 

“You know me too well by now.” You said. “But you’re right, that and-” You looked at the display case. You had tried pretty much everything she had to offer at this point. 

“Actually.” Jaehee said. “If you wouldn’t mind, I have this German Chocolate cake recipe I’ve been trying to get right. Would you mind testing it for me? See what you think?” A grin spread across your face. 

“I would be honored!” You exclaimed. “I’d love to try it!” Seeing the way Jaehee’s face lit up. She turned her back to you to slice the cake she had set aside, carefully she placed it on the plate and set it on the counter, moving onto making your drink. 

Jaehee put your coffee down next to the piece of cake. “And since you’re doing this favor for me, your cake and drink are on me.” 

“Oh I couldn’t let you do that!”

“Of course you can.” Jaehee said. 

“Well I have to pay you back somehow.” You looked down at the cake and then looked back up at Jaehee. “Why don’t I take you to see Zen’s show?” Your face at this point you could feel was red as a tomato. Jaehee even seemed taken aback, her mouth was open in a silent shock. A brief awkward silence went between you two. 

Jaehee broke the silence first. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” You said. “Um, why don’t we figure out what the best date for you is and we’ll go.” Jaehee nodded, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears, and you could see how Jaehee’s face was also turning red. “I’m gonna sit down over there.” Taking your cake and coffee you slowly walked to your regular table. Hands shaking you were careful to set down the drink and cake carefully so not to make a mess. 

You watched Jaehee, she seemed different from how she usually acted. Instead of her usual graceful movements she stumbled a little. Holding a frosting bag you noticed how shaky her hands looked. 

The German chocolate cake was incredible, just as all of Jaehee’s cakes were. You kept taking bites even though your stomach was churning just a little bit. The coffee made your anxiety go up even more. You could almost cut the tension with a knife, and as you finished the piece of cake you knew you couldn’t just leave. 

Gathering up your things, you decided to do one last thing. 

“Jaehee.” She faced you, before you could even question your choice you handed Jaehee a slip of paper with your phone number scrawled on it. She took the paper, looking at the number. You gave her a tight lipped smile and stepped away, heading out of the cafe and back home. Your mind still stuck on Jaehee. 

—-

Unknown Number: MC, this is Jaehee Kang. 

Jaehee Kang: I’m sorry I wasn’t able to answer you earlier. 

Jaehee Kang: To be honest, I was a little caught off guard by your offer. 

Jaehee Kang: I guess I never realized how I really felt about you before now. But I think I’ve figured it out. 

Jaehee Kang: So, if your offer is still open, I’m available opening night of Zen’s show. 

MC: I’ll buy the tickets!

MC: <3!

Jaehee Kang: <3


End file.
